


let us rejoice (we shall never shed tears)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Author has limited knowledge of Church, Author has limited knowledge of Western Culture, Catholic good boy!Felix, Goth!Jack, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Who is that man chasing you?” Felix asked.“Oh him? He’s me dad.”





	let us rejoice (we shall never shed tears)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! SO this is my first attempt to write anything close to a fic, ever. Be gentle on me. This fic isn't beta'ed and I will edit out the grammatical errors in the future. Knowing that I am not a native English speaker so that it could cause several unexpected shenanigans... All in all, just ... be gentle, and many thanks to whom clicked into this fic and decided to read it. It is pretty rubbish I must admit but oh god, I love this ship so much I have to contribute to the fandom.

It all started like that, no warning, no hints, nothing; just another simple day and it had happened. Oh, could Felix has wondered why his life has come to a crossroad when merely a day before it all seems anything but life was already laid down in front of him. A boy had came into his life, that seems to meant no harm to Felix’s existence, will bring huge changes to what was going to unfold later in the future. Felix’s life has already changed without doubt, but he was taking his time to realise the fact.

 

Felix’s life has never been so ordinary. Grown up in a church, being caressed by the pope’s good words and blessings all his life; and now at the brisk of his adultery, he has never been so content with his life so far. He thinks that that is just the way to live for him. Never had he dreamt of having another different life, or having something to come into his life and change his world completely and utterly. Never had he been wondered to the same cherry farm that his church owned since he was little and expected to see something new, something other than his usual wooden bench for him to sit on and quietly read a book to spend the rest of the afternoon. Except this time, on a day just like any other, it would be different for Felix.

 

Deep inside, behind that good boy facade of his, he knows that there is something special about his personality. That he might just have the courage enough to rebel and make a scene and just live his life for once.

 

But other than that, Felix just feels perfectly fine sitting down at the feet of his favourite tree and read a novel he took from the library.

 

* * *

 

 

“Get over here you sneaky little bastard”

 

In the middle of this sunny day, Felix heard a voice coming from afar. From the tone of this it seems to be an angry middle-aged man. Rapid footsteps could be heard along with this voice, and it seems to get closer towards where Felix is. At first, he tried to ignore it, because he was really enjoying reading the book, but his body moves before his mind changes, under the sense of danger as an instinct. He put down his book, and quickly moved backwards behind the tree.

 

“Oh no, I’m getting into trouble.”

 

He heard this voice coming from not far away, Felix calculates this voice in his head. It is a voice of a young boy, probably not much older than he is, the voice is nice, but with a pointy end to it, it is also coming from where he sat down to read, only at that time does Felix realises how close this boy is from him.

 

Just when his internal dialogue finishes, that boy suddenly appears right in front of him.

 

“Oh hi! I didn’t notice you here! How are you?”

 

The boy says as if nothing has happened and everything is just as normal as another peaceful day. Felix internally groans. Does this person has any awareness of what situation is he putting himself in? And now Felix has been dragged into this mess. He has to do something about it.

 

“Are you crazy or something? Come with me, be quick!”

 

Without second thought, Felix steps up and grabbed the boy’s hand, jerked him towards a bush nearby. He has no idea what kind of courage he has inspired in his body, but he just went with it, like it was meant to be like that.

 

Only when he has settled down behind that bush he had the time to look at that boy for once in detail. He noticed that he is dressing in all black, with a trendy beanie and lace up boots. His face is what caught Felix’s attention first, with his eyebrows piercings on his left. He winced in his regard, that must have hurt, Felix thought to himself.

 

“Who is that man chasing you?” Felix asked.

 

“Oh him? He’s me dad.”


End file.
